The Mothman
by princys7
Summary: Sam and Dean travel into a small town called Point Pleasant, West Virginia to try to help one of John's friends daughter name Rachel Chase, but what happens when Rachel falls for Sam, will he return those feelings back?People same story differnet pen name
1. A Vision

_The Mothman Returns_

Chapter 1

**The Vision**

A couple in a black Landrover Discovery '03 named Kristy and Rick were entering State Route 17 to visit there loves one who live in Point Pleasant, West Virginia. They had on some rock song playing in the background and they were playing around.

Kristy with her long blond hair and with a dark blue camisole top and a black pants was looking out the window went she spot a, 9 foot man-shape thing with what look like bat wings, and glowing red eye, the eye had a hypnotizing affect on her, as she look, Rick with brown spiky hair and a black shirt and blue jeans moves her.

"Hey, Kristy, Kristy?"

Kristy suddenly look at Rick "Yea, I'm find"

She said with a little worry in her voice. She again looks out the window looking for that thing, she sees it again then all of a sudden it takes of the ground like a helicopter going after the black Landrover Discovery '03.

"Rick drive faster". Kristy said with fear in her voices.

"Why, what is it?" he said with a smile.

"Something that has glowing red eye and that is 9 foot tall is after us and it came fly", as she said that he looks at her to see if she playing around.

He looks at her window. "Babe, I don't see anything."

As he said that he pulls over to, opens the glove compartment, takes out a flashlight and pulls this jacket from the back seat.

"What are you doing, Rick get in this car right now!"

Rick looks at Kristy and asked her again were she seen it but she doesn't answer. He walks out and looks around as he goes back in the car, he see the same thing on top of a mountain, then it take off the same way. Rick steps on the gas. The Discovery now is going 100 mph, she looks behind to the back window to see if it still faster them, then she look in front of her and see it coming against them…

**O.O.O.O.O**

Rachel wake up wearing a black tan top and cami pants covered in sweat her brown hair in a pony tail and a bloody nose, which was not a dream but a sign that she is very familiar with, it, was a VISION.


	2. Looking Back Into The Past

_Chapter 2_

Looking Back Into The Past

The next morning Rachel wearing a black tan top and cami pants with her hair still in a pony tail gets a call from Mike, her best friend.

Rachel with exhaustion and relieve in her voice answered the phone. "Hey Mike"

"What did you see?"

"What?"

"Rachel I've known you since you started walking and talking."

"Mike you called me. So what do you want?"

Annoyed, and resigned, Mike replies "Another accident near State Route 17"

Rachel was silent

"You saw this didn't you?... I'm on the way"

They hung up

Rachel walks upstairs to her room, goes into the bathroom and begins to cry.

Rachel isn't like others. She has been in two very unexplainedaccidents. The first one was when she was 2 months old and her cousin Stephanie Richards was 2 years old. Their mothers were putting them to sleep, their fathers, relaxing in the front lawn heard the screams coming from the babies room, they rushed into the house, ran to the nursery where they found the babies, safely in their cribs and mothers not in sight. They could not understand where the screams had come from, until they saw near Rachel's blanket stained with drops of blood. As Rachel's father got closer to the baby, he noticed that the blood was dripping from the ceiling. Neither man was prepared for what they were about to witness. Both their wives, glued to the ceiling, dead, covered with blood.

The second accident occurred 2 years later when she was traveling with her Uncle Peter, Stephanie's dad, on a windy night, heading home from Flatwood, West Virginia where they had gone to see about the purchase of a new house. After that terrible accident 2 years ago, the fathers kept the girls almost inseparable, and the idea of moving to a new house was something that was long overdue. Peter had taking his attention off the road for just a second to peek into his rear view mirror to make sure that 2 year old Rachel and 4 year old Stephanie were sleeping comfortable in their car seats, when all of a sudden Peter saw what looked like two huge, glowing, hypnotizing red eyes. This was heading straight into them. Peter closed his eyes and steered away from the road where he came to a full stop, banging his head against the windshield. After catching his breath and checking on the girls, which by now were crying hysterically but unharmed, he got out of the car to see what he had almost collided with. He walked around. Nothing was on the road. There was no sign of tire marks on the road. No sign of glowing hypnotizing red eyes. There was actually nobody else on the road. Could he be going crazy?...Was he seeing things?...The mild summer breeze brushed against his cut and for the first time since he saw what he was sure he had seen, he realized he was injured. The cut was not too deep, at least that's what it appeared at first, but the entire left side of his face was covered with blood. He headed back to the jeep and reached for the first aid kit inside the trunk. He wrapped a bandage across his forehead and grabbed two cold fruit juices from the cooler. He went over to the girls. Stephanie and Rachel had stopped crying, and found Peter's bandage very amusing. Stephanie insisted that all her father needed was a feather and he would make a perfect Indian. That night Peter suffered a terrible headache. The pain was so strong he was not able to see clearly. Every night Peter will suffer the same headache. Four weeks later Stephanie found her dad lying on the kitchen table unconscious. The medical examiner informed the family that Peter had suffered an aneurism, most likely due to a previous hard blow to the head.

After her uncle's death Rachel started having what she called "nightmares". The nightmares were always the same, she saw her mother, her aunt and her uncle's death.

Until one day at school, Rachel now 10 and fully awake, had a vision. She was terrified and screamed. It was the nightmares she was so familiar with. But how can it be. She was not asleep, she was right awake. She was crying and trembling with fears of letting anyone know. The school called her father and she was picked up. She was not able to speak on the way home, but her father wanted to know what had happened. As soon as they got home an old friend of Rachel's dad, John Winchester, was waiting for him. Rachel got out of the car and ran straight inside the house.

O.O.O.O.O.

Mike walking in the house wearing a dark green polo shirt and jeans with his hair spiked up yelled, "Rachel?"

Rachel walking down the stairs with her hair wet tied in a pony tail, wearing a white top and faded jeans yelled, "Yeah was up?"

"Lets get to work." Mike whispered.

O.O.O.O.O.O.

Dean was driving, he normally did, while Sam was researching information sent to them by their father.

"So, Sam, is Point Pleasant the new job?"

"Yeah, there was another accident...deaths... the coordinates points to Point Pleasant."

"It's weird that dad will send us there...do the victims have anything in common?" Dean looks over to Sam.

"No really...other than they all had accidents near the area."

"Okay"

They pass an old abandoned barn with a sign that reads "BIRD SANCTUARY - DO NOT DISTURB"

Dean turns up the radio, one of his favorite song is playing by the Rolling Stone...Dean turns to Sam and smiles shaking his head back and forth but Sam just rolls his eyes and said "Whatever"

"Jerk" said Dean under his breath.

"Bitch" replied Sam.

O.O.O.O.O.O.O

So what do you think? Thanks for all those reviews guys, I love them.


	3. The Book

Chapter 3

The Book

Later that day Rachel wearing her faded jeans and a white top and Mike in his dark green polo shirt with jeans, drove up to town to go to the library in Rachel's white '04 Range Rover. Rachel of course, was driving, she parked in the street, and spots Kristy with a black shirt and dark jeans, she remember it wasn't too long ago that Kristy was in the accident with her boyfriend.

"Hey, is every thing alright?" Mike asked

"If you don't mind telling us." Rachel said with a little smile

"We're cops and we're working this case." Mike explained

Catching her breath "Oh, um no, I don't mind, Rick my boyfriend, his doctors say, he has cancer and it's spreading rapidly and tests show he has 3 weeks to live. Can you please excuse me I have to go see him?" she runs in tears.

"Go, please, go see him." Rachel said as Kristy runs out. Turing to Mike "Now let's look back and try to find out what this thing is so I can go kill the son of a bitch."

"Sounds good to me" Mike said with a laugh.

O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O

Sam in his plaid shirt, ripped jeans and shaggy hair and Dean in his red long sleeve shirt wearing a leather jacket and jeans, his spiked up hair pull up to town in his black '69 Chevy Impala first looking first for a motel then a diner.

As Dean drives on, Sam spots Rachel and smiles, and she returns the smile, but Dean never sees this happen until they pass the library and sees Sam smiling.

Looking at Sam "What so funny"

"What?"

"Nothing" Dean just looks at him "Did we pass a cute girl?"

Sam just hit him.

"So you hungry, cause I'm starving."

"Yeah, look there's a diner right down the street from the library, we can first interview the couple, it said in the newspaper their names are Kristy and Rick, Kristy 16 and Rick 17."

"Did it say what hospital their in?"

"The guy is in the hospital, and its called Point Pleasant Memorial, about 10 to 15 minutes from the motel, over there."

"Okay, so let's get a room first then get lunch, interview them and after we'll do research at the library" pissed off, Dean replied "which means no time for sleep"

"Shut up Dean"

"Whatever man, I need to get some sleep tonight."

O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O

At the library, Rachel and Mike walk up to the front desk to ask about files on accidents on State Route 17.

"Hello, how may I help you" the clerk said

"Yes, we are students at West Virginia University, and we are doing a thesis on accident on State Route 17 and we were hoping to get our hands on all the files, please?" Rachel said politely

"Wait one moment I'll bring them to you, where will you be?" the clerk asked them

"In the computer room" Mike said with a smile

They walked up to the computer room where they met the clerk who had brought in boxes of files. Mike enters but Rachel spots a section full of shelves labeled History, she walks up to it. She begins looking through the shelves and finds a book that reads "The Real Stories Of Point Pleasant Mysteries", the book had a weird picture of a creature on the cover which looked like a 'moth like creature' with what appeared to be bat wings. Rachel with her finger traces the picture and in an instant beings to have flashback view of its victims, her breathing hardness, her heart pounding quickly, she drops the book and walk backward and bumps into Mike.

"Rachel, what's wrong?"

"Uh, Oh, nothing." spaced

"Okay, come I think I found something"

O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.

Sam and Dean pulled up to the motel and checked themselves in.

"Hey Sam, while you unpack, how about I go get us some lunch?"

"Whatever!"

"Okay then, here we go" said Sam "room 12B" opening the door and pointing to the bed near the bathroom

The room was plain, light gray wallpaper with matching bed sheets. In the far left was the bathroom; up against the wall were 2 beds, in between the beds was a night table, the TV looked 20 years old and was sitting on top of the dresser facing the beds, on the opposite wall, there was also a wooden table that was on the far right near the door, where Dean had dropped his dark green duffle bag.

"Hey, Sam, you want your cheeseburger with mustard, lettuce and tomatoes?"

"Yeah sounds good." Said Sam unpacking.

Dean walks out.

O.O.O.O.O.O.O

Mike had set up all the files in a table away from the other people in the computer room.

"So, Mike what in the world have you found?"

"Well, for starters, most records show that all the victims are drivers who get really hurt and sick and die within 3 months."

"Okay, so you have been doing your homework." She said

"There is something supernatural going on." Said Mike

"Okay, let's keep digging"

O.O.O.O.O

Sam was in the room, reading from his laptop, when Dean entered the room with a brown paper bag.

"Lunch"

"Dean, you've been gone for almost 2 hours, where the hell did you go?"

"The Diner, where else?" Dean said

"Whatever, Let me guess you got her number?"

"Sam, I'm insulted" Sam just gives Dean a look

"What can I say?" said Dean laughing

"Yeah, whatever, so I found some things but nothing important just what we already know.

"So then the interview?"

"Has to be another day"

"Why"

"Well visiting hours are up"

"Okay then, let's eat." Handing Sam his lunch

Sam just rolled his eye and leaned back and both began to eat.

O.O.O.O.O.O.O

After lunch Sam and Dean walked in the library and headed to the computer room they find two other people there. Sam and Dean walk by and begin researching the accidents in State Route 17. They sat across Mike and Rachel on the opposite table, Sam looks up and sees Rachel but feels some strange vibe from her. A vibe which felt "supernatural". Sam gets up and walks up to her, but without seeing him, Rachel gets up and runs into the stacks of books but only this time Sam follows her unseen. Mike still looking for an answer runs into an article that show a picture of about 19 years ago, of Rachel's cousin, her uncle, and Rachel the day of her accident.

"Oh, God" Mike said with suspense in his voice. He looks to his right to see Rachel going though the stack of history books.

Rachel finds the same book with the weird picture engraved of what looks like a moth like creature on the cover, on the floor, she slowly walks up to pick it up and again experiences the flashback scenes, she then drops the book and backs away with her eyes closed as she turns, she bumps into Sam.

"Oh, I'm sorry." She says startled

"It's okay"

She then kneels down and picks up the book without touching the front cover and walks away, leaving Sam confused. She looks for Mike who is by the printer.

"Look," said Dean in the room "I found THIS book"

"Go and check it out we're leaving." Said Mike to Rachel

"Okay, umm, why?"

"I think I found something."

"Okay".

Rachel walks out and again bumps into Sam.

"Sorry" she said rushing to the front desk

Sam watches her walk away then heads back to the computer room.

"So Dean, found anything?"

"Yeah, I found the same case in Flatwood; it's about 30 minutes from here, do you want to go check it out today or tomorrow?"

"I don't care."

"Tomorrow it is then"

Mike sees and hears Dean and Sam talking about the same case. He looks at them and walks out to find Rachel leaning against the car.

"You ready?"

"Yeah, keys" Mike said with a smile.

"Mike, this book…"

"What about..,"

"I first found it on the stacks of books by the History section but when I picked it up…I saw one of the accidents in State Route 17, but the images were so fast I couldn't see any faces."

"Okay, so does it have anything useful in it?"

"I don't know it has some legend of a moth like creature spotted here in Point Pleasant"

"That's weird, I never heard about this before" said Mike unconcerned

"So, where are we going?"

"You'll see"

O.O.O.O.O

Hey Guys, sorry I took so long in writing this chapter!

Hope you guy like it. Thanks for those reviews

See Ya!


	4. The Encounter

Chapter 4

The Encounter

We find Sam and Dean still in the computer room. Sam still in his same outfit, plaid shirt and ripped jeans, Dean wearing a black shirt and dark jeans, researched their dad's journal along with the books and files they pulled from the library.

"Dean, there's nothing, whatever this thing is may be natural not supernatural…"

"No, I know I've seen this before… Dad wouldn't have send us here for nothing Sam, maybe we're missing something"

" Dean hand me dad's journal" Dean gave him the book and Sam glanced through the pages, he found nothing to catch his attention and threw the journal back to Dean, after a few minutes of page flipping he found what they had missed.

"I know were we need to go… we need to find the only victim who seen it…. We need to find Rachel Chase."

0.0.0.0.0.0

The sun streaming down in the early afternoon made the colors of the house bright and clean and gave it a soothing calming effect. The house porch was painted in light gray, which brought out the bright white colors of the window borders and the light blue color on the rest of the house. This was Rachel's home, her place to relax and be comfortable at the end of any day. Rachel loved her house.

The white '04 Range Rover pulled up to the driveway. Both Mike and Rachel made their way to the house. Once inside they placed all the information on the kitchen table. Mike continued to a small room next to the kitchen, this room was set as Rachel's office. The room was messy, papers, notes, books, files were stacked on different areas around the floor. Newspaper clippings were taped, piled up or scattered all over the room. Mike pulled up a chair that sat in front of the laptop and just pushed the papers aside and turns it on.

"Why did you do that?" Rachel said bothered " Why did you messed it up?"

"I messed it up? Rachel the room is a mess!"

"Mess to you. I know were everything is."

" Really? Okay were is your journal?"

"Umm right here" she said as she pulled the black leather booklet from under a stack of newspapers clippings.

"You never cease to amaze me!"

"I love you too," She said with a smile " so what was the thing you found?"

"One of the article I found was about the night when you're Uncle Pete got into that accident", Mike said.

"What are you trying to say"?

"Rachel you're uncle's death was not an accident he was killed by whatever is doing this…"

0.0.0.0.0.0

Sam and Dean had changed their clothes. Sam wore a brown long sleeve shirt and jeans and Dean wore a black shirt and jeans with his favorite black leather jacket. These were comfortable outfits for they were going to be on the road for a while.

"Sam keep heading East and then make a right on 12th"

"Dean do you really think she will know anything?"

"Maybe, I don't know, I mean from what dad has told me she has visions."

"Like me?" Sam questioned.

"Yeah, but unlike you she has no one to help her understand and find out why, but you have me to help."

"There has to be someone"

"Last time I check her dad and cousin left her"

"Did you ever meet her or talk to her?"

"No, I haven't but we do have a picture of her, its about 4 to 5 years old, she is now 21 (looking throw the journal) here, I have to say she is pretty cute"

Dean showed the picture to Sam, who was startled to see the girl in the picture.

"Dean, I've seen her before, I mean I saw her today at the library"

"What?"

"Yeah she was searching for books in the same book stack that I was….there was something about her"

"Yeah, I know, she's gorgeous!"

"Shut Up!" Sam said as he hit his older brother on the shoulder. Dean smiled and continued driving.

"Wait here is her house"

"Seem to be someone here, hopefully it's her and not someone else"

"Okay lets go"

They both exited the car and headed up to the house, once they reach the door they hear footsteps from the back.

"Can I help you to boys with something"

Both brothers turned at the sound of the female voice. "Yes, you can" Dean said with a smirk.

"Hi my name is Sam Winchester and this is my brother Dean, by any chance are you Rachel Chase?"

"Yes, why you ask?"

"Our dad send us here"

"Maybe you've heard of him… John Winchester?" Dean said

Rachel walked past them, opened the door and lets them in, "What do you want? what do you need me for?"

"So you have heard of him?"

"Yes he was my father's best friend"

"Hey Rachel…" Mike's voice called as he came into the living room.

"Mike, these guys are John's kids Sam and Dean" Rachel introduced them.

Mike waived a quick hello to Sam and Dean and turned his attention back to Rachel. "I got to head back to the station before the chief starts looking for me, I kind of want to keep my job there so…"

"Okay Mike, I'll catch you later, bye"

Mike takes his jacket shakes Sam and Dean's hands and head out.

"Sorry the place is a little messy" Rachel excuses herself.

The phone rings. "hang on, sit make yourself at home"

She walks to her office and answers the phone.

"Hello"

"Hello there Rachel Chase, this is your bestest friend and favorite cousin in the whole wide world!

"Stephy! hey what's up? don't you mean only cousin and 2nd bestest friend?" Rachel said smiling.

"Well, I'm finally on vacation, so I'm headed there as we speak. I'll be there late tomorrow night or early morning…2 or 3 in the morning, is that okay?"

"Yeah of course!" Said Rachel.

"Well then, see ya later…bye!"

They hung up.

She started to walk back to the living room when she felt a wave of dizziness, out of nowhere she experienced a flash back . She came to a full stop; the flash back showed 3 faces, the first face was of an elderly man driving his car and breaking down on state route 17….Rachel could not hold herself any longer and fell to the floor, at the sound Sam and Dean ran to see what had happened; still with the rush of dizziness she sees the second face, it was a young girl in her 20's, hitchhiking on that same route…. the boys found Rachel on her knees, her hands pressing on her head and blood from her nose dripping down onto her shirt; the last face she saw before totally passing out was a man driving down the same route, he had two little girls in the back seat, one seem older then the other, the man looked back to check on them but as soon as he turned to look ahead…

"Uncle Pete" she whispered.

Both Sam and Dean looked at each other, they held Rachel's head back and patted her cheeks gently. Sam ran in the kitchen for a glass of water and a cloth to clean Rachel's face. As she started to come back to, they helped her up and walked her to the sofa in the living room. Rachel laid down still with her head back…but by now fully awake and aware of what had happened.

"Rachel what happened?" Sam asked

A long pause came from Rachel.

"Rachel we know about your visions, tell us what did you see" Dean demanded.

"Who told you?" She asked puzzled

"Our dad wrote it on his journal along with everything your father told him." Sam continued.

She looked at them and said.. "I saw 3 faces, one of an elderly man, a young lady and then my…my uncle Pete all of them in the same location, all on State Route 17."

"Rachel do you know what that means, is there a pattern?" Sam asked

"No, I don't know what it means, the only pattern here is that they are all dead and what they have in common is what killed them"

"Do you know what it is?" Dean question her

"No, not yet, but now that you're here maybe we'll find out…"

They hear a car pull up to the drive way and the front door opened.

"Mike, you were right" …Rachel said without even looking at the door to see who it was.

Mike was sent out on an errand for the chief and decided to stop by the house and apologize to Sam and Dean for leaving so quickly earlier.

"What are you talking about?" Mike asked.

"They know, John told them, and I saw what you were talking about…. with uncle Pete"

Mike kneeled next to Rachel…"Okay, Rachel….we'll start looking at the files and go though all the records…just relax and give me until later on this afternoon. I'll see what else I can come up with at the station. He looked at Sam and Dean…"you guys don't mind hanging out until I leave work?…I can meet you back here later on…I'll bring dinner.."

"Okay"…Dean and Sam responded. Looking down at Rachel, Sam smiled and said, we'll get to work!".

0.0.0.0.0.0.0

The night grew darker, they all knew there was not going to be much sleep. All four had gathered in the small room, they were reading all notes, going through all files, newspaper clipping they were not going to leave anything unread.

"Rachel, maybe Dean and I can hit the local bars to find out more since the recent victims hung around there and you and Sam can drive up to Route 17….maybe you guys can question the couple" Mike said

"Are you both up to it?" Rachel asked them.

"Sure, lets go" Sam said.

"We can take my car and you and Sam can take your car" Dean continued.

"Okay let's go" Rachel said

Everyone grabbed their stuff and headed their way. Sam and Rachel went up to State Route 17 while Dean and Mike headed downtown.

0.0.0.0.0

What do you think? Sorry I took so long. This chapter was not easy to write!

Thank you for all the reviews, hopefully I'll get the same response on this one!

See Ya

PrincyS7


End file.
